Stereotype
by Anastasia Keehl
Summary: Perbedaan stereotip antara keempat negara-negara berbahasa Inggris. Starring: Australia, Canada, America, and England. Warning: Humor gagal.


...Halo 8DD

Jangan tanya kenapa saya sering banget upload fic-fic baru sedangkan fic yang lain belum kelar. Tidak kah saya sudah jelaskan dengan sejelas-jelasnya di profil akun saya? Oke, paham kalau begitu.

Satu hal lagi, kayaknya belum ada yang bikin dengan tema beginian deh ya? Eh, tapi kalau-kalau sudah pernah ada yang bikin saya mohon maaf. Fic ini murni hasil ide gila saya setelah melihat perbedaan kultur negara-negara berbahasa Inggris itu.

Oh ya, ini semua just for fun doang, okay? No hard feelings.

Happy reading~

* * *

><p>Title: Stereotype<p>

Rate: T

Warning: Kata-kata kasar dan… humor yang gagal.

Disclaimer: Hetalia-Axis Powers belongs to its right owner, Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei. Kalau ada yang bilang Hetalia itu punya Anastasia Keehl sudah bisa dipastikan itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan, kegosipan, dan kehoax-an semata. -ya iyalah-

* * *

><p>Stereotypical Differences Between Australian, British, Americans, and Canadians.<p>

Number 1

* * *

><p>Australian: Dislike being mistaken for Pommies (Brits) when abroad.<p>

* * *

><p>Siang itu, tepatnya di provinsi Bali.<p>

Personifikasi negara Australia itu dengan gagahnya melangkah ke sebuah hotel super mewah yang telah disiapkan oleh negara tetangga-nya, Indonesia. Perempuan anggun (yang telah sukses menipu setiap personifikasi negara lain dengan keanggunannya itu hanya untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa seorang Indonesia hanyalah salah satu contoh gadis beringas layaknya anak-anak perempuan yang sedang PMS) itu sengaja memilihkan hotel super mewah berkelas internasional itu untuk sahabat dekatnya.

Berarti Indonesia yang bayarin dong? Oh, tentu tidak. Mana rela dia.

"Eh, tapi elo bayar sendiri hotelnya yah, Aussie? Yah... kau tau sendirilah, gue ini masih negara berkembang. Masih kere." jelas Indonesia kala itu ketika Australia menelepon salah satu sahabat Asia-nya itu.

"Bohong aja tuh, gue aja kemarin denger pejabat negara dia pada mau bikin gedung DPR baru yang bahkan mampu disejajarkan dengan gedung-gedung di negara-negara maju. Katanya kere." sungut pemuda itu dalam hati.

Tapi daripada memperpanjang masalah (berhubung Indonesia juga jago soal bersilat lidah kalau sudah berhubungan dengan duit.) Australia hanya meng-iyakan saja. Lagipula, negara maju seperti dia mah hotel super mewah kelas Indonesia bukanlah apa-apa.

Ngomong-ngomong soal hotel, jujur, walaupun ia sudah sangat sering bolak-balik ke Indonesia tapi hotel ini sama sekali belum pernah ia kunjungi. Mungkin waktu itu hotel ini belum ada? Atau waktu itu hotel ini belum semewah ini?

Australia melangkah diikuti dengan bellboy yang sudah siap mengantarkan koper-koper miliknya. Koala kesayangannya itu tidak diajak. Takut mengganggu, tujuannya ke sini kan bukan hanya untuk berlibur tapi juga -ehem pedekate dengan Indonesia.

Sampailah ia di meja resepsionis. Dengan senyum awesome bermerek made-in-Australia ia menyapa mbak-mbak resepsionis yang langsung tersipu-sipu malu.

Disenyumin bule gitu loh!

"Good moring, sir. Welcome to our hotel..." kata mbak resepsionis tersebut, masih dengan muka malu-malu.

Efek dari senyum awesome bermerek made-in-Australia itu sepertinya belum hilang.

"Saya mau menyewa sebuah kamar. Yang paling mahal!" jelas Australia dengan aksennya yang sangat kental. Mbak resepsionis itu hanya terkikik sedikit.

"Anda bisa bahasa Indonesia rupanya."

"Yah, begitulah. Indonesia yang mengajarkanku. Hahahaha..." kata pemuda itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Mbak resepsionis itu hampir bisa dikatakan akan meleleh di tempat.

Woy, dikedipin bule gitu loh!

"Anda temannya nona Indonesia kah?" tanya mbak resepsionis itu dengan ramah.

"Yah, begitulaaaaahhhh..." dan moga-moga bukan cuma jadi temen doang, tapi temen 'spesial', tambah pemuda itu dalam hati.

Mbak resepsionis itu hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil sedikit melirik ke wajah pemuda itu.

Australia masih memasang senyum awesome bermerek made-in-Australia nya.

Mbak resepsionis itu terkikik. Tepatnya terkikik saat ia melihat alis tebal milik personifikasi negara sekaligus benua itu.

Australia bengong.

"Mbak, kenapa terkikik begitu? Saya ganteng yah?" tanya Australia dengan pedenya. Senyum awesome bermerek made-in-Australia itu masih tetap di posisi awalnya.

"Ah, tidak..." jawabnya. "Alis Anda unik sekali."

Australia langsung batuk, "E-eh alis saya? Oh, iya dong! Hahahaha... Mana ada alis yang seunik milikku?" jawabnya sambil tertawa.

Mbak resepsionis itu masih terkikik, "Mungkinkah Anda teman yang dimaksud oleh Nona Indonesia? Beliau pernah bercerita tentang salah satu temannya yang beralis tebal dan suka minum teh. Beliau juga cerita kalau temannya itu suka sekali menjahit..."

Australia cengo, "Menjahit?"

Mbak resepsionis itu melanjutkan, "Beliau juga cerita kalau temannya itu punya aksen yang cukup kental, apalagi ketika mencoba berbicara dengan bahasa Indonesia. Nona Indonesia sepertinya sedikit menaruh perhatian dengan temannya itu."

Australia cengo kuadrat. Ia kenal orang yang dimaksud mbak-mbak ini...

"Dan ia orang Inggris..."

Australia cengo kubik. (?)

"Bukankah Anda orang Inggris? Anda pastilah orang yang dimaksud oleh nona Indonesia!" tebak mbak resepsionis itu dengan muka pede.

DUAAAAARRRRR. Otak Australia langsung meledak. Menghilanglah senyuman awesome bermerek made-in-Australia nya itu dari wajah tampan bertampang preman miliknya.

Ia baru saja dikira...orang Inggris? ORANG INGGRIS? Memang semirip apa dia dengan negara bekas adikuasa yang personifikasinya sok-sok acuh tak acuh padahal aslinya uke kelas kakap?

"M-maaf, mbak. Tapi saya bukan orang Inggris..." bisik pemuda itu.

Mbak resepsionis itu langsung tercengang, mukanya langsung berubah merah padam. "A-ah, maafkan saya! S-saya pikir Anda...o-orang yang saya maksud..." ucapnya terbata-bata sambil kembali mencoba berkutat dengan komputer kerja miliknya.

"A-anu, Anda bisa menempati kamar 302. I-ini card key sekaligus kunci biasa kamar Anda. Bellboy kami akan menunjukkan dimana kamar Anda berada. Terima kasih." lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan arah.

Australia dengan gontai mengambilnya dan berjalan pelan mengikuti bellboy tersebut. Pikirannya masih ingat perkataan mbak-mbak resepsionis tadi, tepatnya bagian dimana ia mengatakan kalau Indonesia sedikit menaruh perhatian kepada 'teman'nya itu.

Indonesia menaruh perhatian lebih pada England.

Pada England.

Personifikasi negara Britania Raya yang dulunya salah satu dari negara Adikuasa dengan alis tebal unik dan berambut gentleman.

"Itu bukan gentleman, tapi gay." sungut Australia dalam hati.

Patah hatinya saat mendengar hal tersebut. Sungguh patahnya patahnya patahnya patahnya hati personifikasi negara Australia itu.

"Alis gue lebih unik!" sungutnya lagi. "Gue lebih ganteng! Lagian apaan itu, lelaki kok menjahit. That is so gaaaaayyyyy! Kok Indonesia mau-maunya suka dengan orang kayak gitu!"

Pada bagian ini Australia sudah mulai terisak sambil menggigiti sapu tangan putih yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana sambil mencari-cari telepon genggam nan canggih yang ia taruh di saku celananya.

"(at)AussieAustralia status update: Sungguh, gue menggalau sekali hari ini. Galau galau galau galau!"

Dan tepat setelah ia meng-post status tersebut, Australia terserang banjir...

* * *

><p>Canadians: Are rather indignant about being mistaken for Americans when abroad.<p>

* * *

><p>Setelah mengunjungi Indonesia terakhir kalinya, (saat ia tidak sengaja menemukan tiket emas yang mengantarkan ia pada liburan menyenangkan ke negara bernama Indonesia dengan sang personifikasi negara tersebut sendiri yang menjadi tour guide-nya. Bukan tour guide 'plus-plus', tentunya.) Canada, personifikasi negara yang agak diragukan eksistensinya itu memutuskan untuk mengunjungi negara tersebut lagi.<p>

Yah, sedikit melepas stress. Hidup bertetanggaan dengan negara macam United States of America itu memang sedikit...membuat frustasi.

Canada baru saja turun dari sebuah pesawat milik negaranya di tanah nusantara. Yep, di Indonesia. Kali ini ia mencoba memberanikan diri sedikit berpegian tanpa harus di temani langsung oleh personifikasi negaranya. Indonesia tentunya punya kesibukannya sendiri, namanya juga seorang personifikasi negara, ya begitulah yang kira-kira dipikirkan negara anggota NAFTA ini.

Walaupun faktanya, kesibukkan Indonesia hanya terdiri dari menonton sinetron-sinetron kurang bermutu, menjelajah internet walaupun dengan kecepatan internet yang super keong, bergosip, dan meng-upload video lipsync alay miliknya ke youtube.

Setelah mengambil koper miliknya, Canada pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar bandara udara. Indonesia bilang ia sudah menyiapkan sebuah taksi berkelas untuk personifikasi negara maju itu.

Apakah Indonesia sekaligus membayar taksi berkelas ini?

Nope, tentu saja. Same reason applied.

Karena Canada bukan tipe orang yang ingin menghabiskan waktu miliknya dengan adu mulut (apalagi dengan orang macam Indonesia), pemuda bermata violet ini hanya meng-iyakan saja ketika perempuan berambut hitam panjang itu menyuruh ia membayar sendiri taksi berkelas tersebut. Sama seperti Australia, hotel super mewah ataupun taksi berkelas di Indonesia jelas bisa dijajal olehnya.

Mereka semua negara maju, dammit!

Matanya menangkap sebuah kertas bertuliskan namanya sedang dilambai-lambaikan oleh sesosok pria berseragam -yang ia asumsikan seragam supir taksi-. Ia pun langsung menghampiri pria tersebut.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Matthew Williams right? Let me take you to our ride."

Ah, ternyata supirnya bisa berbahasa Inggris. Indonesia memang tahu sekali kalau ia sama sekali belum lancar dalam menggunakan bahasa Indonesia.

"Thank you." bisiknya sambil mengangkat koper miliknya.

"Let me just take your suitcase, sir." tawar supir taksi itu. Lagi-lagi Canada hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih.

Indonesia memang terkenal dengan warganya yang ramah, Canada sangat ingat akan hal ini. Keramahan warganya tercermin oleh sikap dari sang personifikasi negaranya tersebut. Lupakan soal pelit, pemalas, dan lain-lain. Setiap negara punya sisi baik dan buruknya, kan?

Setelah supir itu memasukkan kopernya ke dalam bagasi, ia pun membukakan pintu untuk personifikasi negara yang terletak di bagian Amerika Utara itu. Lagi-lagi Canada hanya bisa berterima kasih sambil tersenyum.

Ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi empuk di dalam taksi itu. Perjalanan dari Kanada ke Indonesia bisa dibilang cukup melelahkan, sekaligus membosankan. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat menjelajah tempat-tempat menarik di negara anggota Association of South East Asian Nation ini.

Mobil pun mulai berjalan, mengantarkannya ke hotel yang sudah dipesankan oleh Indonesia. Sekali lagi, Indonesia hanya MEMESAN, bukan sekaligus MEMBAYARKAN.

"So umm... how was your trip, sir?" tanya supir taksi itu mencoba berbasa-basi.

"Well... a little bit boring but quite great. I guess..." jawabnya sambil tertawa. "What is your name, by the way?"

"Surip, sir." jawab supir taksi itu. "I hope you enjoy your time here in Indonesia. We have many vacation site here."

"Yeah, I know. I would like to visit them, though. Just... relaxing my minds from tons of paperwork." jawabnya dengan aksen North American English yang cukup kental.

Supir taksi itu terdiam, sepertinya mencoba mencari topik lain yang bisa diajak untuk mengobrol sampai kemudian ia kembali berbicara, "Usually, miss Indonesia ask me to drive someone from U.S."

Wait, someone from U.S?

Canada tergagap, "E-eh, I-I'm not from..."

Supir taksi itu malah memotong, "How's President Barrack Obama? Do you know that he once live in here?"

Canada mencoba menjawab, "I-I know, but I'm not..."

Masih dipotong, saudara-saudara! "I would like to visit America someday. Hahaha... Las Vegas for exact. Are you from Vegas, sir?"

Canada terus berusaha menjawab, mukanya berubah merah padam sekarang, "I'm not Ame..."

Yep, masih dipotong. "Ah, I would like to visit Los Angeles and Florida also. They say that Florida has many beautiful beaches."

Canada kesabarannya sudah diubun-ubun, ia harus segera menuntaskan kesalah pahaman ini! "MR. SURIP, I'M NOT..."

Hahaha... Masih dipotong, readers! "And I would like to visit Vancouver too!"

_"VANCOUVER ITU DI CANADA, BEGO! CRISSE!" _umpat Canada dalam hatinya. Tinjunya ia kepal-kepalkan, pertanda ia sudah cukup kesal.

Lanjut, mang. Lanjut~ "Tell me, what is it like to be American, sir? Ah, awesome must be!"

Meteran kesabaran milik Canada pun pecah, "LISTEN, YOU HOSER! I'M NOT FROM U.S. AND I'M NOT AMERICAN EITHER! I'M FUCKING CANADIAN!"

Kemarahan Canada masih berlanjut, saudara-saudara! "What makes you guys think that I'm American, anyway? Don't ever compare me with our fucking idiot neighbour!"

Masih lanjut~ "I DON'T EAT HAMBURGER ALL THE TIME, OR THE HERO OF THE WORLD OR WHATEVER! I'M FUCKING CANADIAN! CALISSE D'OSTI DE TABARNAK!" kata-kata syurgawi nan terlarang langsung meluncur deras dari mulut pemuda berambut pirang ini. Sampai akhirnya ia menyadari sendiri bahwa ia baru saja berkata hal yang terbilang cukup kasar kepada orang yang sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa.

Supir taksi yang mendengar kata-kata syurgawi nan terlarang tersebut hanya bisa speechless dan ketakutan. Pada akhirnya, ia sama sekali tidak berbicara sedikitpun sampai tiba di hotel yang dituju.

* * *

><p>Americans: Encourage being mistaken for Canadians when abroad.<p>

* * *

><p>"INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!"<p>

Malam itu, Alfred F. Jones, personifikasi dari negara United States of America (atau yang pernah seenaknya ia ganti United States of Alfred atau United States of Awesome) baru saja menonton berita tentang beberapa gerakan yang mendukung Anti-America.

Pemuda pirang itu langsung cemberut. Bisa-bisanya mereka membuat gerakan-gerakan semacam itu! Gue Hero of The World, kok malah di anti-in sih!

Ia pun melirik sahabat aliennya, Tony, yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan PSP milik Alfred. Memainkan salah satu game survival horror yang Alfred tak sanggup selesaikan karena tergolong seram.

"Tidakkah kau lihat tadi, Tony? Membuat grup Anti-America tandanya mereka menentang Hero of The World! Gue sudah menyelamatkan banyak negara di dunia ini dan apa balasan mereka? Mereka malah membuat grup-grup geje buat menentang gue? DASAR TAK TAHU TERIMA KASIH!" omel negara Adikuasa itu sambil menggigiti bantal sofa yang ia duduki.

Tony hanya bisa menatap 'majikan' nya itu dengan tampang seolah berseru 'fuck you!' dan kembali berkonsentrasi dengan PSP-nya.

America merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk tersebut sambil mematikan televisi miliknya. Sesekali ia melirik Tony yang sekarang tampangnya sudah seperti orang psycho yang sakau pingin ngebunuh orang lebih banyak sambil menggenggam erat-erat PSP miliknya. America merengut, Tony tidak suka diganggu kalau sedang bermain game.

Pandangan America berubah ke arah personifikasi negara-negara bagiannya yang sedang sibuk ini itu, bahkan salah satunya malah sedang menjahili Ontario.

Tunggu, sejak kapan Ontario ada disini? Bukankah ia salah satu provinsi… well, entah siapalah namanya, negara yang hidup tepat di atasnya. –oke, di utara. Di atas itu terdengar agak…ambigu-

Tiba-tiba handphone canggih milik negara super power itu berdering mendendangkan lagu 'The Star-Spangled Banner' dengan versi yang sudah dimodernkan. Dengan malas ia mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Hero of The World speaking! Who is this?"

xXx

America sedang berdiri di Bandar udara Soekarno-Hatta, Jakarta. Boss-nya baru saja menyuruh personifikasi negara raksasa itu untuk mengunjungi Indonesia dan mendiskusikan beberapa hal.

America masih ingat jelas tentang gerakan Anti-America yang sedang heboh-hebohnya dan juga terkenal…agak ekstrim. Dan Indonesia salah satu negara yang memiliki grup semacam ini. (walaupun tidak dibeberkan secara eksplisit, tapi America tahu itu.)

Sebenarnya America tidak suka akan hal ini, tapi ia terpaksa tidak memberitahu siapapun –kecuali pihak-pihak tertentu, tentunya- bahwa ia berasal dari Amerika. Bagaimana kalau nantinya ia diteror atau sejenisnya?

Seharusnya sebagai United States of America, hal macam ini patutnya tidak ditakuti. Ia seorang negara besar! Negara adikuasa dan Hero of The World yang sudah banyak membantu (baca: mencampuri urusan) negara-negara lain.

Tapi peristiwa 11 September dan runtuhnya World Trade Centre bahkan sempat membuat negara besar sepertinya ketakutan.

Tanpa pengawalan dan sejenisnya, America berjalan mencari sebuah taksi untuk mengantarkannya ke hotel yang sudah disiapkan oleh Indonesia dan Boss-nya.

Cukup, jangan tanyakan hal itu lagi. America sendirilah yang akan membayar sewa kamar dan lain sebagainya. Indonesia hanya tahu memesan dan menyiapkan saja.

"Good morning, sir. Welcome to Indonesia." Salam seorang supir taksi sambil membukakan pintu untuknya. America hanya tersenyum.

Supir taksi yang bisa berbahasa Inggris, pikir America. Sepertinya ada sedikit perkembangan dari negara berkembang yang terletak di antara Benua Asia dan Benua Australia ini.

America dengan tenangnya masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut dan terdiam. Ingat? Ia sedang mencoba tidak terlihat sangat 'USA' saat ini.

"My name is Surip and I'm going to take you to your hotel, sir." Ucap supir tersebut, kalem. Reader tentunya ingat siapa supir ini, iya kan? Ya, supir yang merupakan salah satu orang yang mencicipi 'kemarahan' seorang personifikasi negara Canada.

"Alright then, Mr. Surip." Jawab America, singkat dan sangat…out of character.

Supir taksi itu hanya mengangguk dan mencoba berkonsentrasi kembali dengan jalanan.

Atau efek kemarahan seorang Canada masih sangat membekas di pikiran supir taksi malang itu.

America yang merasa bosan mulai mencoba menghibur diri dengan bernyanyi salah satu lagu Elvis Presley, penyanyi rock-and-roll yang berwajah tampan yang sangat populer di tahun 50-an.

Mr. Surip, supir taksi kita ini sebenarnya tergolong orang yang sangat talkative dan tidak tahan dengan situasi awkward seperti ini. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa jadi bahan obrolan. Sesuatu yang… tidak meng-offend lawan bicaranya tentunya.

"U-umm… Sir, I'm sorry if this offend you but are you a Canadian?"

America sedikit memasang tampang terkejut yang sekilas dilihat oleh Mr. Surip yang melirik ke kaca spion di dalam mobil, memantulkan ekspresi America barusan.

"_THAT'S IT! GUE BAKALAN PURA-PURA JADI ORANG KANADA! HAHAHAHAHA!"_ pekik America dalam hati.

"Look, I'm sorry if you're not a cana-"

"NO, NO! I'M CANADIAN! HAHAHAHA! YEAH, I AM. I LIVE UP NORTH AND HAD A VERY SEVERE WINTER EVERY YEAR, EH! HAHAHAHAHA!" teriak America.

"O-oh, I see." Jawab Mr. Surip, singkat. Ia pun kembali berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan.

"By the way, can we stop in any nearby McDonalds first? I'm hungry and I would like to buy some burgers."

Entah America menyadari atau tidak, tapi sikapnya barusan justru tidak sedikitpun mencerminkan bahwa ia orang Kanada.

* * *

><p>Brits: Can't possibly be mistaken for anyone else when abroad.<p>

* * *

><p>England sedang duduk sambil menikmati roti canai, roti kebanggaan masyarakat Malaysia, sembari melihat-lihat sekeliling.<p>

Malaysia, negara yang dahulunya sempat menjadi salah satu koloni-nya, ternyata sekarang sudah berkembang dengan sangat pesat. Mungkin tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia mampu menyusul Brunei dan Singapore, yang dahulunya juga merupakan salah satu koloni-nya.

"My children… They've grown so big…" bisik England sambil tersenyum terharu. "Kalian sudah berkembang menjadi negara yang cukup sukses."

England yang sedang sibuk berkhayal sendiri itu dihampiri seorang pelayan berseragam rapi yang tersenyum ramah.

"Did you enjoy your meal, sir?"

"Yes. Your roti canai is so delicious." Jawabnya dengan aksen 'British' yang sangat kental, dilengkapi dengan senyuman 'gentleman' bermerek made-in-UK.

"Ah, you must be from England, am I right?" tebak pelayan itu.

England pun tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan.

xXx

England sedang mengikuti kursus memasak yang dilaksanakan oleh salah satu chef Eropa terkenal.

Sebenarnya, ia sudah mencoba memasak dengan baik dan benar juga sesuai dengan prosedur yang diajarkan oleh si Chef, Ia juga sudah menakar tiap bahan dengan sangat benar, Ia sendiri bahkan sudah memastikan bahwa makanannya terasa 'cukup enak' untuk dikategorikan sebagai makanan.

Ya, cukup enak. Cukup enak untuk lidah orang Inggris yang agak… buruk itu, maksudnya.

"Mon dieu! Zis taste really baaaaddddd!" seru Chef itu dengan aksen French yang sangat kental. Lebih kental dari susu kental manis, malah.

Oke, lame joke. Lanjut~

"No! This is good! There must be something wrong with your tongue or something! I've done it according to how you teach me!" jelas England balik, tidak mau kalah.

"Non! Non! Non! Zis isn't delicious at all! No, I don't even think this is a food at all!" balas Chef tersebut. "You must be a British since you have such a lame skill in cooking!"

JLEB

Perkataan Chef barusan sukses membuat England sangat tersinggung.

"Answer me. You are a British, non?"

England mengangguk pelan sembari menahan nafsunya untuk segera menampar Chef Prancis sialan ini dengan Frying Pan yang ada di tangannya.

Yep, a British can't possibly mistaken for anyone else…

* * *

><p>Dari keempat di atas, saya merasa part America-lah yang paling gaje dan nggak nyambung. Huhuhuhu… I've told you, this. Is. FAIL! TAT<p>

Please review. Review apa deh mau pujian kek apa kek, terserahlah.

And… is this worth continuing?


End file.
